


Gray

by orphan_account



Series: LazyTown Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Color AU, M/M, Soulmates, Sportacus thinks that he doesn't have a soulmate, hero training, robbie has gray eyes, slightly above average hero problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People can't see all of the colors until they meet their soulmate. The only colors they can see are black, white, gray, and whatever color their soulmate's eyes are. Sportacus thinks that he doesn't have a soulmate because he doesn't see any other color besides the dull ones everyone can see.I don't own LazyTown or any of the characters.This story needs editing due to a few mistakes I made with the AU. I think that I fixed most of the mistakes concerning the AU. I'm leaving the warning about this needing to be edited just in case though.





	

The idea of soulmates made everyone really happy. Knowing that there was someone out there that would love them unconditionally was great. Even better was the way one would know that the person in front of them was their soulmate. There would be color, a lot of color. All of those blacks, whites, and grays would change into their appropriate color. 

That was how the whole soulmate thing worked. Before a person meets their soulmate, they can only see in black, white, and gray. The only other color that they could see was the color of their soulmate's eyes. 

To most people, it was a romantic way to find the person that they would be happy with. To others, it was a way to just see color. To a small few, the ordeal was annoying. 

To Sportacus, the whole thing just made him sad. While everyone else got that on one extra color, all he got was the black, white, and gray. The only difference he saw in any of the dull colors was a shinier gray, but that was probably normal. At first he tried to tell himself that there was a simple mistake with his eyes. Eventually, he accepted the fact that he didn't have a soulmate. 

Instead of trying to figure out why he didn't have a soulmate, which was unheard of until he was born, he focused on his hero training. It was probably for the best anyway. If he wanted to become number ten, he couldn't have any distractions. 

As he got older, he tried not to pay attention to those with soulmates around him. Usually, he was able to ignore them. Every now and then, he'd get a sudden moment of loneliness. He spent those times alone in his room, letting himself think about how he wanted a soulmate. Those moments didn't happen too often, luckily. 

When he finally became number ten, living in the airship and saving people in different cities, he thought about it even less. He tried to give up on soulmates, and his attempts worked most of the time. 

Soon, he was deep in the work of a hero. He saved people from getting hurt, getting in trouble, and from making bad decisions. He went from town to town, helping as he went. 

Then, one day, everything changed. 

"I've got mail!" Sportacus said as he flipped backwards and caught the tube that shot up out of the floor. Opening it up, he pulled out a piece of paper. 

"LazyTown needs some help? I shall be on my way! Don't worry, Stephanie!"

He had heard of LazyTown from the previous heroes, but he had never gotten a letter from there before. Whoever this Stephanie person was must be really worried. 

Sportacus jumped into the seat of his airship and started pedaling towards LazyTown. He got there in record time and immediately jumped down to the ground. He landed next to a girl. 

"Whoa!" The girl said in awe. "Are you number nine?"

"Nope! I'm number ten!" Sportacus showed her the ten on the back of his shirt. "I'm Sportacus!"

"I'm Stephanie!" Stephanie said. "Can you help LazyTown? Nobody wants to play outside. Everyone is just so...lazy!"

"Of course I can help! I know many ways to get people active!" Sportacus said with a grin. 

"Great! So what do we do first?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, we should get everyone outside. Can you convince your friends to come to the basketball court? I can teach you all how to shoot a basket!"

"Okay!" Stephanie said as she ran off. Sportacus laughed, happy to have found another town he could help with. He ran to the basketball court, flipping all the way. He thought he saw movement in a bush as he was going there, but he dismissed it as a bunny or something. 

Once all of the kids were there, Sportacus taught them how to be great at basketball. They played a game of three on three, Sportacus and Stephanie on opposite teams to make it even since they were the most athletic out of all of them. Of course, Sportacus' team ended up winning. 

In the middle of the second game, the kids suddenly stopped and stared at something behind Sportacus. 

"It's Robbie Rotten!" They called. Sportacus turned around to see a man coming towards them. He was tall and skinny, towering over all of them. He wore a skin tight outfit that covered most of his body. It was striped with light shades of gray. His hair had gel in it and it looked like he wore makeup on his face, but he wasn't 100% sure.

"What is happening?" The man, who's name was Robbie, growled as he stalked over to them. "This is LazyTown! _Lazy_ Town! That means you're supposed to be lazy, not whatever this is!"

"We were just playing basketball," Stephanie said. 

"Yeah, well, it's loud and annoying and I don't like it. I think you should all go inside and play video games or something."

"Come on," Sportacus said, "you can let them have some fun outside. They're kids!"

"And who are you?" Robbie asked, turning towards Sportacus. Sportacus was about to reply, but he stopped as his eyes met Robbie's. 

Color. Color spread out all around him, making his eyes widen. The grass turned away from that odd gray color into something brighter, the sky doing the same. Sportacus once believed that the sky and the grass would have been the same color. When one of his elders had told them that they were not, that the grass was the color of green and the sky of blue, he had a hard time believing it. Their grays just seemed too close in color. Now, as he was looking at them, he saw that they were two different colors! As were the buildings, sidewalk, clouds, tree trunks, and everything. There was a vast amount of colors, too many to describe. 

Looking back at Robbie, he found that he was just as shocked as he was. His mouth was open, words unable to form.

Then Sportacus noticed what color his eyes were. Gray. His eyes were gray. That would explain why he was never able to see any other colors. His soulmate had gray eyes, and they were beautiful. 

Suddenly, happy tears appeared in Sportacus' eyes. He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist, shocking the man even more. He buried his face in the taller man's chest, hugging him tightly. 

"You're real!" Sportacus said happily. 

Robbie snapped out of his shock and pulled out of the hug. He wanted to step away from Sportacus, feeling awkward, but he let the man loosely wrap his arms back around him. "Of course I'm real, why wouldn't I be? Everyone is destined to find their soulmate eventually. There has never been a case of someone even dying before meeting them."

"But I thought for my whole life that I didn't have one," Sportacus said. 

"Why would you think that?" Robbie asked. 

"Well, you're eyes are gray."

"So? What does that have to do with anyth- _oh_..." Robbie trailed off, realizing why Sportacus was worried about not having a soulmate. 

"Well, you do have a soulmate, and," Robbie pulled away from the hug then, crossing his arms, "you need to tell these kids to stop making noise. I was trying to sleep!"

"How about you let them play and I'll come help you fall asleep," Sportacus suggested. Robbie stared at him suspiciously for a moment. 

"Fine," Robbie finally said, agreeing because he was secretly thrilled about finding his soulmate and wanted to spend time with him. 

"Okay then, lead the way!" Sportacus smiled, leaning up to press a small kiss to Robbie's lips. Robbie blushed, hesitated slightly, grabbed Sportacus' hand, then started to walk towards the entrance to his lair. He didn't even give Sportacus the chance to give a proper goodbye to the kids. Sportacus had to settle with saying bye to them over his shoulder. 

"What just happened?" Stephanie asked. The others shrugged, then they all went on with their basketball game. 

On the way to his lair, Robbie asked, "So what's your name? You never told me who you are."

"Oh! I'm Sportacus!" Sportacus exclaimed. 

"Well, you probably already know from the kids, but I'm Robbie."

"It's nice to meet you, Robbie."

Robbie just looked at him weirdly. "Yeah, sure, okay."

They continued on. Sportacus couldn't help but think that maybe he would just stay in this town for a while. 


End file.
